Tu voulais être libre
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: "Parce que tu voulais être libre, Neji. Tu l'es, aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu souris, de là-bas, Neji? Moi, je pleure. " Du papier, de l'encre, des larmes et le souvenir d'un regard. C'est tout ce qui lui reste de lui. C'est tout ce qu'elle garde du prodige, en plus de l'amour qu'elle lui portait... /!\ SPOIL SUR LE SCAN 614 POUR CEUX QUI REGARDENT SEULEMENT L'ANIME /!\


**Tu voulais être libre**

Cher Neji…

Je n'ai écrit que ton nom, déjà, mes mains tremblent. Nous sommes en pleine guerre. Hinata va bien. Naruto, Lee, Gaï-sensei, et tous les autres aussi.

Moi, ça reste à voir.

Il ne manque en tout et pour tout que ta présence pour que les morceaux de mon univers se rassemblent. Mais, le destin n'en a pas voulu ainsi. Comme j'étais condamnée à te voir encore et toujours t'éloigner de moi, puis revenant quelques fois et disparaissant encore. La seule différence, Neji, c'est que cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de « puis ». Tu es parti, comme ça, sans prévenir. Tu es parti avec un sourire, néanmoins. Tu étais heureux d'avoir expié tes fautes. Il faut que tu saches que, quoi que tu ais fait, nous ne t'en avons pas tenu rigueur. Moi la première.

Je me souviens, lorsque nous étions à l'Académie. Nous ne savions alors pas qu'un jour, cela t'arriverait. Nous étions jeunes, innocents. Je me contentais de te regarder de loin. Puis, la bonne fortune a voulu que, un jour ensoleillé, nous soyons placés dans la même équipe.

Si tu savais, Neji, la joie que j'ai éprouvée en entendant ton nom, suivi du mien. Ce jour-là, notre équipe est née. Nous avions toujours secrètement cru (même toi, je le sais) que nous serions indissociables, que jamais notre équipe ne soit dissolue, que nous serions soudés à jamais, comme les maillons d'une même chaîne.

La chaîne s'est brisée. Ton maillon a cédé. Le mien essaye de se raccrocher, mais il y peine.

« Parce qu'on m'appelait le génie. »

Ce furent tes derniers mots, la dernière phrase que tu as prononcée. Tes yeux se sont voilés. Tu étais mort.

Ce jour là, je n'ai pas pleuré. J'ai regardé Lee sangloter, tenant ton corps inerte entre ses bras, criant ton nom. Moi, j'ai refusé d'y croire. Je n'ai pas voulu craquer. J'étais dans un état second, m'attendant presque à ce que, soudainement, tu ne frappe Lee en lui disant, d'une voix faible, mais une voix quand même, d'arrêter de lui chialer dessus.

Mon univers s'est fissuré au fur et à mesure que la réalité reprenait du terrain. Puis, il s'est tout simplement effondré lorsqu'on t'a fermé les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, je me bats pour soutenir la cause à laquelle tu t'es dévoué. Je me bats pour mon village, pour sa population, pour mes amis. Et je me bats pour me convaincre que ton sacrifice n'était pas vain. Je veux gagner. Et la première chose que je prononcerais, lorsque le dernier ennemi sera abattu, ce sera ton nom.

En fait, j'ai toujours su que toi, tu ne mourrais pas n'importe comment. Un génie comme toi devait forcément mourir de manière aussi spectaculaire. Tu ne pouvais t'éteindre que de cette façon, héroïque jusqu'à la mort. Au fond, j'ai toujours redouté cet instant. J'ai toujours eu le désir de mourir avant toi, pour ne pas souffrir.

Le ciel est devenu rouge, Neji. Il reflète le sang qui a coulé, depuis le début de la guerre. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont mort. Certains étaient encore plus jeunes que nous. Mais ça, je suis sûre que tu le sais, puisqu'ils t'ont rejoint dans l'au-delà.

Tu disais que, si en ce bas monde, quelqu'un devait bien voir le monde haut en couleurs, ce devait être moi. Tu avais raison. Mais, depuis ta mort, mon monde est devenu gris. Et il s'assombrit de jour en jour.

Je pleure, à présent. Des simples larmes, ça s'est mué en de gros sanglots. J'essaye de faire moins de bruit, je ne veux pas réveiller Ino, à côté de moi.

Ino… tout le monde pensait qu'elle était superficielle. C'est faux. Elle a su voir ma souffrance derrière le masque je m'étais forgé. Elle a aperçu ma détresse et les pleurs de mon âme. Elle a été une confidente à qui j'ai avoué mes sentiments pour toi, Neji.

Oui, je t'aimais. Je t'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé personne. Au début, j'ai nié. J'ai rejeté ça sur l'admiration que je te vouais. Puis, peu à peu, je l'ai accepté. Je me rendais à l'évidence : toi, l'un des plus grands shinobis de Konoha, l'un des plus beaux garçons du village, tu avais la possibilité d'avoir n'importe quelle fille. Comment est-ce qu'une simple kunoichi comme moi aurait pu attirer ton attention. J'ai vécu jusqu'à ta mort en cachant ce secret qui me rongeait, en l'enfouissant plus profondément chaque jour.

Tu me manque, Neji. Chaque matin, je me réveille en priant pour que ta mort ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, que tu sois encore là, parmi nous. Chaque matin, j'implore toutes les divinités que je connais, qu'en sortant de ma tente, tu sois là, à me faire remarquer, d'un sourire en coin, à quel point j'étais bougonne, en me réveillant. Et chaque matin, je me rends compte que tu n'es plus là, laissant un vide immense en moi, juste à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

Mon ventre se serre. Je me rends un peu plus à l'évidence chaque jour. Tu n'es plus. Tu nous as laissés. Tu m'as laissée. Le Génie du clan Hyuuga est tombé. Et la Maîtresse d'armes de Konoha avec lui. Oui, Neji. Tu es mort, et je suis morte avec toi. Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je ne vis plus. Mon existence tournait autour de toi, et elle s'est éteinte lorsque tu as rendu l'âme.

J'ai aussi vu Kurenaï. Elle a vécu la même chose que moi. Elle aussi a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle me comprend. Mais elle, Azuma lui a laissé un cadeau, un morceau de lui. Leur enfant. Moi, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Tout ce que tu m'as laissé, c'est un regard empli de tendresse, un regard que l'on adresse à une petite sœur maladroite. Puis, tu t'es retourné et tu es parti en première ligne.

Il m'arrive, des fois, de boire pour oublier que tu es parti. Dans ces moments-là, je te vois. Tu me souris. Et moi, j'éclate en sanglots. Hier, j'ai déliré à cause d'une fièvre. Sakura m'a dit qu'en regardant le vide, je t'appelais. Ton souvenir me hante encore. Et quoi que je fasse, je ne peux pas t'effacer de ma mémoire. Je ne le veux pas.

Mon plus grand regret fut d'avoir été faible, de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que tu t'étais jeté devant ta cousine, de ne pas m'être interposé entre toi et l'arme qui t'a tué. Et, surtout, de t'avoir laissé mourir.

A l'heure qu'il est, tu as sans doute revu ton père, et tu ne te soucis plus de moi, la pauvre fille de ton équipe, celle-là même qui n'a pas pu te protéger.

Il fait froid, Neji. C'est l'humeur de notre équipe, depuis ta mort. La Team Gaï n'est plus vraiment la Team Gaï. Pas sans toi.

La guerre est si injuste, Neji. Mais, une fois de plus, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : l'amour et la mort n'ont que deux lettres près de différence(*). Jamais je n'oublierai ton dernier sourire, celui que tu as fait avant de partir pour un voyage sans retour, avant de me laisser seule à tout jamais.

Est-ce que tu penses un peu à moi, Neji ? Me vois-tu, de là-haut ? Es-tu fier de tes coéquipiers ? Ou suis-je aussi faible à tes yeux qu'au premier jour ?

Je me demande toujours si tu es vraiment mort. Peut-être que tu es simplement dans le coma ? Mais mes questions sont vite détrompées lorsque je repense à la profondeur de tes blessures. Et à ta marque. L'oiseau en cage s'est effacé. La cage s'est ouverte, mais l'oiseau est mort. Comme son cœur était cette clé qui l'enfermait à chaque battement d'un tour supplémentaire.

Néanmoins, je suis heureuse. Parce que tu as été débarrassé de ce fléau que tu porte depuis le berceau. Parce que tu as rejoint ton père. Parce que tu as pu choisir ta mort, pour une juste cause.

Parce que tu voulais être libre.

* * *

_(*) Ok, j'avoue, j'l'ai piquée à Guillaume Musso, celle-là..._

_Bref, salut les gens! Bien que mon examen soit dans bientôt, j'ai trouvé le temps (enfin, l'inspiration, surtout) pour écrire cet OS. La mort de Neji m'a beaucoup peiné et, aujourd'hui encore, j'ai vraiment du mal à accepter ça, Neji étant mon personnage masculin préféré dans Naruto. _

_Reviews?_


End file.
